Dark Dawns Star
by Rose of the Black Dragon
Summary: Day by day I, 20 year old, Midoriko Katana, find myself drifting like the clouds in the dream world called earth. I have no one, mother died first by a disease and then my father was murdered…hacked to death, by a psycho stricken youkai. If I had my way I


Dark Dawns Star

Prologue- Three months prior…

Mai 23rd

Day by day I, 20 year old, Midoriko Katana, find myself drifting like the clouds in the dream world called earth. I have no one, mother died first by a disease and then my father was murdered…hacked to death, by a psycho stricken youkai. If I had my way I would resurrect it and kill it AGAIN for taking away my only other comfort. I am glad for my best friends' parents for it is they, who have taken me in and have kept me happy. I am eternally grateful for them; they are like real parents to me… I feel at home when I am here and always have… I still do, but now times have changed for both Anayé and I.

Mine however, is different from hers. Her mother died about two months ago and now her father has married a complete harlot! A GOLD DIGGER! A FUCKING COMMON!! To tell the truth I don't mind the villagers but, this wench is just TOO common! She circles around the courts like a vulture ready to eat at her next half dead prey in power. She tries to act as though she really was born into a noble family, and so she flaunts herself to every single nobleman alive! Yet, she says that almost every single thing Anayé and I do isn't ladylike! I go to fetch my horse she tells me go put on a dress and then use a side saddle! Screw the ruddy side saddle! I just completely ignore her and she goes away, simply because she knows not the bother me.

Many a people have realized this for I am a sorceress. I don't use my powers much; it has to be something of great need in order for me to. I much pretend like I never had them. Much like I like to wish people would forget I exist and let me be and so I escape into the forest with my horse.

This is the first time I've actually given thought into writing a journal; it was given as a gift from mon grand-pére. And so I shall I start to write in it…on a somewhat dismal note, and here's yesterday went… this the first time I've mention it since it happened… The only things that know… are _him_ and God.

It started as usual, woke up before dawn went swimming, came back, had breakfast, and went back to sleep. Simple, Non? Well… Here's the kicker, stepmother dearest, Kikiyo, comes and finds it in her power to rip open my blinds at midday and scream at the top of her lungs, "GET UP! It's absolutely unladylike to sleep past lunch I want you downstairs in 45 minutes tops we're having lunch together."

I groaned, "Is Anayé and her old man going to be there?"

"Yes. We have some things to discuss."

"Fine what time it is?"

"Well you have an hourglass honey, use it! That's what it's there for, not just to look pretty."

I sat up, "Didn't anyone ever tell you Kikiyo that it is unladylike to be a wise ass."

"Oh well look who's talking about being a wise ass." And she left.

I smiled as I realized that my words came back to bite me in the ass, and I climbed out of bed.

I went straight downstairs to the outside dining centre under the gazebo, where everyone was waiting.

"Glad that you chose to join us my dear girl!" cried a cheery Nobiyuki, our father.

"No problem pops. So what is it you lot wish to speak about."

"It's about marriage. They're trying to make us marry!" spat out Anayé.

"Well that doesn't sound bad." I answered back while eating my grill chicken salad.

"Yes while it won't be so dandy for you when it means you may have to marry a youkai lord!" I stopped in mid swallow…and then choked.

"What the- a youkai lord… Nobiyuki you know how I am when it comes to youkai."

"Yes dear, but I assure you he's nothing like the others you've encountered."

"How are you so sure?" I questioned

"I'm sure… The- he's civilized and has lots of land and very rich…I'm sure if you kiss his ass a little while he'll give you anything you want."

"You know damn well that's not what I'm about Nobiyuki! And you know just as well as I do I'm no kiss- ass! I'd prefer to marry someone I actually care about!" I snapped back, eyes slowly turning red.

"Now see here! You've gotten everything else you want this far now just do this for us… think of the peace and protection this family could have. You do love us don't you!? Or has our hospitality been that below the bar for you?!" he shot back.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit…" I paused a breathed in, "Don't try and do reverse psychology with me. It doesn't work and no your hospitality has been way pass the bar! All I'm saying is-!"

"Oh forget it! We all know what you're saying! Just quit being such a whining bitch about it!" snapped Kikiyo.

"Well how about you go marry the piece of filth, Kikiyo! That's all you seem to want to do these days and more!"

"YEAH!!" cheered Anayé.

"Why I never! How dare you speak to-?!"

"Whatever Kikiyo! I tolerate you so don't push it!" I hissed.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Nobiyuki raised his voice.

"You weren't saying anything to her when she called Midoriko a bitch!" Anayé argued in my defense.

Having enough of it all I a yell: "Oh fuck this shit! Let's cut to the chase and make this happy family reunion short, When's the wedding?"

"In three months." Nobiyuki answered curtly.

"Beautiful. I suppose I'll see my fiancé then, Good day!" and I left… heading straight for the stables.

Upon reaching the stables I grabbed my horse not bothering with a saddle and rode off…

To cut a long story short I ended up by the river not moping, just starring at my reflection in the water…to clear my mind.

That's when I heard a noise and instantly shot up. A giant _teddy bear_ youkai was after me. I heaved up the front of my dress in order to run away but could only get so far before the arm came of the bear came crashing towards me. I was able to dodge it but was still tossed around like a rag doll because of the tremor. He came again and I pulled out my dagger from between my chest and hauled ass towards it. I was about to strike when a white bolt knocked me out of they way and into the river. I was able to drag myself out with some difficulty and by that time my so called "savior" was just standing there staring at me.

'_Damn! He's a youkai, too and he looks damn good. His eyes…that amber… is…is so vibrantly cold. Have to swallow my pride on this one.' _

He studied me as I did him and finally he spoke.

"You could have been killed you stupid wench!"

"Then why'd you save me! I had it under control!"

"Don't test me for I'll gladly bring it back to life!"

"You don't give a damn about my well being anyway, you youkai filth!"

"You're right. I don't." He turned to leave or so I thought when he doubled back and slammed me against a tree, claws digging into my neck.

"Now what was that about youkai filth…"

"You heard me!" wrong thing to say! I received one of the hardest lashing in my life time, he kneed my in my stomach, choked me, slapped me across the face, and then began the one thing I'll never forget.

"Do you have something to say to me, wench." He taunted after lifting the front of my dress. I grew weak and collapsed on him making it easier… I was scared, what woman wouldn't be… On top of it being my first time I was being forced to do it. He began to undo my undergarments.

"Are you that desperate to rape me while I'm down?"

"You want to know something… Midoriko…" letting my name sink in, "I'm not desperate I'm just going to teach you some manners for all youkai that you've disrespected."

My eyes widened by the sound of my name… "You, you know me…"

"Yes I know all I need too." He lowered his face to mine. "You're a bitch that disrespects all youkai every chance you get. You've managed to fuck over the others but I'm a noble and you've highly pissed me off!"

I was scared shitless now… _what to do? What to do? PLEAD!_

I dropped my head to his shoulder and pleaded, "Please! Please! You don't understand. I'm sorry! So sorry!" I wasn't crying…well, not yet…

"Too late for that. Just relax and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He then positioned himself in front of me; I bit my lip so hard I could taste the blood. He then took the plunge; I moaned loudly refusing myself to scream and tried to relax. Tears swelled p in my eyes and yet half of me was enjoying his constant pounding inside of me… I was disgusted with my self when I started to moan in pleasure.

He grabbed my neck demanding that I look at him as I was about to hit my climax. He pressed his lips against mine as he came inside of me, muffling my cry of pleasure.

He buried his face in my neck, I could feel him smile against it and then he whispered:

"Now you can't say you didn't enjoy that."

"…" (Breathe)


End file.
